The Bad Times
by jiggermole
Summary: Kim possible foils Drakken's device. Except she, Ron, and Shego are transported to a world where there is such a thing as super powers. Where she must fight beside six heroes to save a world not her own.
1. The Start

I will warn you. This is quite possibly one of the oddest and most improbable things that has cropped up in the sick and twisted relm known as my mind.

But I think you may like it. All characters are copyrighted to their creators while the storyline itself is my own.

It is kind of a sequel to my earlier story That One Thing, so, I suggest you read it. If you don't, prepare for a surprise. Or many. Thanks.

Oh and by the way, the only way for one to get better is for people to tell him he is screwing up. hint, hint

* * *

Kim possible jumped from the biplane followed shortly by her sidekick in the Team Possible venture, Ron Stoppable. This was the standard mission. In fact it was more standard because it was Dr. Drakken, again. Shego, his sidekick, had stolen a top secret device from a lab and one of the only uses it could be used for is to power an inter dimensional portal generator. Kim pulled her chute. When she landed she would infiltrate Drakken's lair, she would fight with Shego while Ron disabled the device, and then Shego and Drakken would run away while the divice exploded. Fairly normal. 

Kim touched down and took her pack off. Except for the fact that she was a senior in high school. Except she was eighteen and had so far attended none of the school dances, well except for the prom. Except that the whole saving the world gig left her with a rather pitiful social life. Kim sighed. No sense feeling self pity. If she didn't do it, who would. Kim cut the grate off of the air intake and motioned for Ron to follow her. They slid down the air duct and leapt into the middle of Drakken's lair.

"Uh, K.P. Is the scary looking ray gun thingy supposed to be pointed at us?" Ron asked in fear.

"Looks like you fell for it this time, Miss. Possible." Kim shuddered at the sound of Drakkens voice.

"Ron, take care of that thing." Kim ordered.

"I'm on it K.P." Ron ran off dutifully.

Drakken fired as Kim dodged out of the way. The beam nearly hitting her. "Come on princess. Now what day would be complete without a date with little old me." Kim doged the fist of green plasma Shego directed at her head as she spoke.

"Well one day without it would be nice." Kim countered.

"You know it don't work that way." Shego continued the banter.

"Will you get off of me!" Drakken yelled as Ron tried to pull him from his seat. Ron succeded in throwing the blue super villian from the controls, but not before it fired again and hit a peice of equipment. Ron watched as the device began to rummble, shake, glow, make noice, and all around not look healthy.

"Uh K.P. I think it's time to leave now." Ron's tremulous voice forced Kim and Shego to look where Ron was pointing.

"The buffoon has a point. See you later princess." Shego said as she ran off to try and get her employer out of the lair.

Kim and Ron started to move tword the exit. That is until they were engulfed in a bright white light, and Kim's world as she saw it, exploded.

* * *

Kim landed hard on a laminated floor. All around her she heard the sounds of battle. Groggily she shook her head to clear the cobwebs. She felt a gentile tug of air rush past her. She opened her eyes and immediately blinked to make sure she was seeing what she saw. Before her, she saw nine forms locked in combat. Nearest her was a huge human shaped man. On his bared chest were four diaganal scars and one of his eyes was milky with blindness. He was swatting at a young man who flitted about with incredible skill in martial arts. Another young man who, before her eyes changed into a rhino and charged the mammoth of a man. 

Further down the immense facility a man with what looked like a light bulb on his head was fighting what looked like a robot, and a small girl aslo displaying exceptional skill in martial arts. Kim was breifly blinded by a peircing white light that emmanated from the light-bulb-head. The flash of light was answered with a beam of cold blue energy from the robot. Kim watched as the girl flung a hot pink arc of energy at the light-bulb-head.

Flitting above the ground was a kid wearing what looked like a jet pack launching missiles at two girls who were, what looked like, flying through the air. The orange skinned one was firing bolts of green energy, like Shego's, from her hands. The ash skinned flier was wearing blue and was also fireing at the jet packed one. Her energy looked like black mist though.

Kim took all of this in and also watched as what looked like the three man team back the six person one into a corner. 'It's a trap.' She thought to herself. Sure enough, thin beams of lightning collided with the six man team and held them fast. Kim scanned in the other direction to see a large device making a lot of noise. Her instincs kicked in at that point. That was a doomsday device and the three man team was the bad guys. Simple.

"Ugh. K.P. You okay?" Ron asked.

Kim mad her voice calm. "I don't know where we are, but that," Kim pointed at the device. "looks like a doomsday device. I'll take care of the baddies."

Ron got to his feet. "I'm on it K.P." Ron rushed off to the device.

"Please an thank you." Kim ran to intercept the escaping baddies. "Where do you think you're going?"

What Kim expected was for the three to stop and banter while she fought the sidekicks. What she did not expect was, "Through you little lady." She certainly did not expect the huge, meaty fist to slam into her shoulder and send her flying into one of the machines.

She also fully expected to die as she watched the machine approach at a very high speed. She did not expect to embed her body into the machine and climbout with only an extremely painful dislocated shoulder. Kim watched as the device stopped making noise. Then a scared, "Kim. You okay!" Ron rushed up to meet her.

Kim held her arm and turned to see the wrecked machine. "I should have died."

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim indicated the peice of equipment. "Tell me that me hitting that machine should not have killed me?"

Ron looked around her and his jaw dropped. "Well, K.P." Ron shrugged. "Isn't anything possible for a possible?"

"Shut up, Ron. I'm not joking."

"Miss, are you alright?" The voice was dry, but Kim could still hear the concern.

Kim turned to see the blue clad, gray young woman. "Nope." Kim sighed. "I think I've gone crazy."

The woman looked at her funny. "Why?"

"Well a flash of light and I end up here. I get forcably nocked out of the way and turn a multi-ton peice of equipment into a horseshoe. I am pretty sure that should have killed a normal human being." Kim said, clearly flustered.

The woman looked at Kim's arm. "We can worry about that after I fix your arm. May I?"

Kim nodded. The woman gripped the arm and cradled it gently, then with a deft twist and force popped the arm back into place. Kim forced the blackness of unconciousness off. "That hurt a little."

The woman's hands turned black. Kim instinctively backed off. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can heal with this too. Don't worry." Reluctantly Kim allowed the woman to continue her work. Kim felt the pain subside. "There. I'll let it heal normally from there. It will be a little sore, but you'll be okay."

"So, who do we have here?" The young man who was the martial artist approached. Kim almost laughed as she saw the flamboyant outfit, complete with a green cape, and a yellow belt.

Kim extended her hand. "Hello. I am Kim Possible, and this is my best friend Ron Stoppable."

"Hi." Ron said.

Rufus popped out of his pocked. "Me?"

"Oh, sorry little buddy. This is Rufus, my naked mole rat." Ron stated proudly as Rufus ran up his clothes to perch confidently on his shoulder.

The young woman backed off from the rat and stood besider her own. "I am Robin." He indicated himself. Next he pointed to the woman who healed her, "Raven." His hand moved on to the robot looking guy, "Cyborg." Standing proudly beside Cyborg was the young woman dressed in a black dress and pink hair, "Jinx." To the other side stood the orange skinned woman wo shot the green energy, "Starfire." And beside her stood the little green boy, "Beastboy."

Ron crouched behind Kim and gripped her leg feircly. "Ahh! He's green! Help Kim."

Beastboy looked offended, "Yeah? And what of it."

"Ron what are you doing?" Kim hissed.

"Uh, hello Kim. The only other person we know who is green is Shego, and she hurts me. Therefore for Ron, skin and green equals hurt to Ron. Get it?"

"Geeze Ron. Get up. That isn't Shego. Now be polite." Kim said smiling appologetically to the people before her.

Ron reluctantly stood up.

"We're the Teen Titans. We're super heroes who kick some villan butt." Cyborg stated.

"Well except for this time." Raven said.

"The Quantum Generator was disabled though." Robin said.

"Yeah, speaking of that. Ron usually they blow up when you stop them?" Kim asked.

"That was you!" Beastboy asked incredulous.

"You're right K.P. I guess today was lucky." Ron scratched the back of his head.

"So, how did you do it?" Robin asked.

Ron pulled out a tubular orange device from his pocket. "It looked important, so I pulled it out."

Cyborg snatched it from his hands. "I'll just hang on to this." He put it into a compartment that materialized from his body.

"So what brings you to Jump City?" Robin asked.

Kim scratched her own head. "Well we got word that Dr. Drakken had a new doomsday device up so we went to stop it. Something went wrong though and there was a flash of light and we ended up here." Kim paused for a few seconds. "We're from Middleton, we're kind of super heroes too. Except we don't have powers like you guys do." Kim stood straight up in shock. "Wade!" She yelled.

Kim pulled out her Kimunicator and opened it up. Static greeted her for a few seconds then Wades familiar pudgy face greeted Kim. "What's up Kim? Have you stopped Drakken yet?"

"Forget that Wade. Where am I?" Kim sounded frantic.

"Thats silly, Kim your," Wade gaped at his GPS display. "Your not on earth. Where are you?" Wade typed frantically. "The police are on their way to Drakken's lair. I'll have them search carefully for anything that could be a portal generator."

"Thanks, Wade. Tell mom I might be late for dinner."

"No, problem K.P. We've been in worse. Wade out." The screen blanked.

Kim looked at Robin. "Well Ron looks like we're not in Middleton anymore. Can we crash at your place?"

Robin chuckled. "I don't suppose you could be that much of a bother. We have room to spare." He paused. "I suppose we should be comfortable while we try and sort out getting you back home huh." He turned to Raven. "Raven, do you mind?"


	2. Intervention

I will warn you. This is quite possibly one of the oddest and most improbable things that has cropped up in the sick and twisted relm known as my mind.

But I think you may like it. All characters are copyrighted to their creators while the storyline itself is my own.

It is kind of a sequel to my earlier story That One Thing, so, I suggest you read it. If you don't, prepare for a surprise. Or many. Thanks.

Oh and by the way, the only way for one to get better is for people to tell him he is screwing up. hint, hint

To the anonymous reviewer : I know. The one thing I kind of suck at is taking an existing character and keep them fit the mold. Shego is my greatest disaster in this case. And by the way Ron does get smarter.

"Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos." Everyone was surrounded in the black mist. When it settled they were standing in front of a huge T-shaped tower.

"Wow. Having an ability like that would make getting to missions a lot easier." Kim stated as they entered the tower.

"How do you normaly get around?" Raven asked.

"We help people, then they offer their services when we need a ride." Kim stated.

"They do not offer you money?" Starfire asked.

"Me and K.P. do it for free." Ron said proudly.

The elevator opened and they were rapidly taken to a large room. Kim saw a niche for the kitchen to one side and on the other was a hallway. Ahead of them was a massive sunken couch that overlooked the bay. Ron suddenly gasped. "Kim. Do you know what this means? Us coming to this other world?"

"What Ron?" Kim asked dryly.

Ron gripped Kim's shoulders and she could see tears welling up in his eyes. "No Bueno Nacho!" He started sobbing.

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think that is the worst of our worries." The kimunicator beeped its distinctive beep. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well Kim. They found Drakken huddled in a supply closet. Shego is no where in sight. And the entire main lab area looks like it was melted." Wade said exacerbatedly.

Kim let the Kimunicator fall away from her face with her hand. Cyborg sat down in one of the chairs around a large table. "Dr. Light and his lackeys were trying to generate a black hole right? So it is probable that you're in another dimension, possibly another universe."

Kim heard Wade, "He's right Kim. Whoever he is. That is what Drakken's device could do."

Kim lifted the kimunicator up finally. "Hey Wade. How long would it take for you to contact and collect some people for a little conference."

"I don't know Kim. Who?"

"My parents, the tweebs, Monique, Ron's parrents, and Dr. Director if you could."

"Probably an hour. They'll all be there." Wade spoke gravely.

"Cyborg here is their tech guru it looks like, so I'm going to give him the Ron Com and see if he can do the same here."

"Okay, Kim. Talk to you later." Wade cut the connection.

"Ron give me your Ron Com." Ron reluctantly handed it over. Kim walked up to Cyborg who sipped on a glass of orange juice. "Hey Cyborg."

"Yeah?" Cyborg looked up from his glass.

"Do you think you can take this and set it up on a large screen so I can introduce all of you to my family?" Kim asked.

Cyborg looked at Robin who nodded as he sat across from Cyborg with a glass of milk. "Sure Kim. It's different technology. It may take a bit."

"I'm sure you can handle it." Robin stated. Cyborg took the Ron Com and walked away. "Have a seat Kim." Kim sat down. "You all right?"

"Would you be?"

"No, that's why I'm asking."

"I'm allright. Ron seems to be fitting in." Ron was seated next to Beastboy playing a video game.

Robin looked over and smiled. "So he does." Robin's gaze returned to Kim. "I will let you know fighting super villans here is a lot more dangerous, I'm assuming."

Kim rested her head on her hands. "That doesn't change what I am. Me and Ron have been doing it for a long time. We're best friends. And we work extremely well as a team. So I am letting you know I am gonna help you until I get back to my own world. I can't just loaf about can I?"

"You can, but I don't think you could do that could you?"

Kim sighed. "Nope. Helping people is what I do." The kimunicator beeped again. Kim pulled it out and opened it. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Ha. Close princess, but no cigar." Shego's unmistakable sneer displayed on the small screen.

"What?" Kim was incredulous.

"Well it looks like we're in the same world again. I saw three villans leaving the factory and I tried to go with them. They knocked me out, but not before I stole one of their comunicators. Well I'm here and I know the best place to be if I want to go back is wherever you are, so. Where are you?" Shego grinned.

Kim covered the kimunicator and looked over at Robin. "Looks like someone else I know was transported here too. One more?"

Robin sighed. "I don't see why not. Do they have transportation?"

Kim smiled. "They'll get here." Kim uncovered the kimunicator. "Shego, if you promise to be good the Teen Titan's say that you can come. It's the giant T-shaped tower in the bay."

Shego grinned. "Villans honor." She cut the connection.

Kim put the kimunicator back in her pocket. She looked up at Robin who was ashen. "What?"

"Did she just say 'Villans honor'?"

"Yeah. She's a villian."

Robin leapt to his feet. "I can't believe you just invited a villan here." He turned. "Titans, Battle stations" All the titans that remained in the main area were a flurry of activity.

"Active defenses will be online in twenty seconds." Cyborg said loudly.

"Good." Robin replied.

Kim stood and shouted, "Wait!"

"What?" Robin shot back, annoyed.

Kim held up her hands, "I don't know how villans work here, but in my world villans have a code. Your home is hallowed ground."

Robin turned to her. "And this Shego adheres to this code?" Robin sneered, incredulous at the words.

Kim got right in his face. "As tightly as I never attacked her at hers." Kim relented. "Besides, she knows that the best chance to get home lies with me."

Robin maintained eye contact with Kim for several seconds before breaking off. "Titans, standdown." Then more commandingly. "Maintain active defenses. Come to the main room we have a new guest to meet."

The titans gathered in the main room across from Kim and Ron. "Whats going on Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, friend Robin. Why immediately stand down from the stations of battle." Starfire floated over.

"It appears as though one of the villians from Kim's world was also transported here." There was a collective gasp. "Also, it appears as though Kim needs some education on villan behavior here in Jump city." Robin settled his gaze on Kim. "I don't really care how it works in your world, but here villans will attack you at your home."

"In fact several have attacked while we were sleeping." Beastboy lamented.

"And my security system is the only thing that keeps them out." Cyborg stated proudly.

Everyone heard the sound of a soda tab being popped. "Your security system kind of sucks. Why do you guys have thirty bottles of mustard?" Shego sauntered out of the kitched and stood beside Kim. She daintily sipped the soda.

Kim introduced Shego. "Titans, this is Shego. She is a master theif." Kim continued on to introduce the rest of the titans.

"Hey she has green skin too?" Beastboy beamed.

Shego enflamed one hand in plasma. "What of it?"

Kim watched as the laid back demeanor instantly changed. They were ready for battle. Kim laid a hand on Shego's arm. "Shego, you are way out of your luege here." Kim smiled apologetically at the titans. "She's a little sensative on that subject."

The titans relaxed as Shego's plasma subsided. She flipped a lock of her long hair over her back. "I'm sure Kimmie has offered her services to help you fight crime eh?"

"She has?" Robin asked.

"I won't do that." Shego stated.

Robin smiled. "Fine then I suggest you get to work with Cyborg to beef up his security. Apparently it is below standards."

Shego looked at her nails. "Way below standards. Since I'll be sleeping here I think it would be wise to at least feel safe."

Cyborg shuffled off mummbling. Kim's kimunicator beeped again. Kim opened it. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"You ready on your end?" Wade mumbled.

"Wow that was quick." Kim raised her head. "Cyborg, how is that link coming?"

"Ready to go whenever your techie is." Cyborg called from the semicircle of couches, and waved everone over.

"Okay, Wade." Kim said as she stood.

"Okay." Wade cut his connection.

One of the windows that overlooked the bay filled with static then displayed Kim's living room with her entire family. "Now that is a big screen." Ron said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Titans here is the people I know. From right to left." Kim indicated the people on the far left. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Stopable. Next it Dr. Director, head of Global Justice, an international anti-villan group. Then we have my parents Mr. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible. Next is my twin younger brothers, Tim and Jim. And finally is Monique another of my best friends." Kim indicated the titans. "Midleton I would like to introduce you to the Teen Titans from your right to left. Starfire, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, and Beastboy. I believe you all know Shego in the background." Kim sighed. "I am in the hands of the titans for the time being. Dad I am counting on you and Wade to come up for a way to bring me back."

Mr. Possible coughed. "We know it was a quantum singularity on both sides that caused it. And that it must still be open for the kimunicator to still work. I promise honey, we at the lab will find a way to bring you home."

"I know you will dad." Kim said.

Robin stood and indicated for Kim to take a seat. "Hello, Possibles, Stopables." Robin nodded. "I am Robin leader of the Teen Titans. I will say that your daughter is in good hands here. She is with one of the groups of super heroes that protect this planet. Beastboy here can morph into any animal he chooses. Jinx has the ability to cause, as best we can tell, bad luck on any component. Cyborg is mostly a robot. Starfire can concentrate solar energy using her emotions to emit a powerful bolt of energy from her hands or her eyes. And Raven is a half demon capable of telekenesis, telepathy, and astral projection. She also dabbles in time control. I, however, have no super abilities. I am just very good at my chosen vocation." Robin paused. "Now I would like for you to send your children out of the room. The rest is not necessary for them to hear."

Mrs. Possible looked angry, but sent the tweebs, Tim and Jim, to their room. "Why was that necessary?"

"Her, too if you don't mind." Robin indicated Monique.

"No, you don't. If Kim can hear it so can I?" Monique replied.

"As you wish." Robin sighed deeply. "I do not know what the portal did, but it seems to have given some powers to people who have passed through it. Shego seems to have the ability to control plasma."

Kim spoke up. "She always had that ability."

Robin turned around. "Shego, do you notice any difference in your powers?"

Shego stopped filing her nails to do a once over. She lit her hand up in plasma and tossed a ball into the air. She caught it and dissapated it. She sat motionless for a few moments and sniffed the air. Finally she made a small cut on the back of her hand and watched it heal. "Nope no change." She returned to filing her nails.

"I am not so sure about your son and your daughter. I am fairly certain your daughter has some."

"Why is that?" Mr. Possible asked.

Robin smiled. "She was swatted aside by Mammoth and turned a five megawatt turbine generator into a horseshoe. She walked away with only a dislocated shoulder. I think it is safe to say she can take a hit."

Kim raised her hand. "Raven here healed me. I'm okay."

"That's my daughter." Mrs. Possible commented.

"What I really wanted to give to you is the very real danger that your daughter faces here. We fight super-villans on a daily basis. Villans with the power to control the elements, the mind, and their own bodies. We do our best. A couple of months ago we eaven had to defeat an inter-dimensional Deamon named Trigon." Robin scowled.

"I thought deamons didn't exist?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Yeah, well we didn't think it possible for the entire world to be consumed by flames in less than a minute, but we were proved wrong. It is not easy being a super-hero here. The villans will even attack your home while you sleep. I don't know what kind of status your daughter has there, but here not even a super hero is safe from common criminals. Jinx if it's okay with you?" Robin indicated the pink haired girl.

Jinx gave a quick squeeze to Cyborg's hand and nodded. "About two years ago. I was sixteen at the time, and enrolled in the Hive. It was kind of an academy for super villans. Anyway, I was walking back to the school when I was jumped by three common criminals. They raped me, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, and I killed them cause I could not control my powers under the stress. The Titans took me in and saved me from myself."

"It is not a safe world your daughter finds her self in." Robin stated simply.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Mrs. Possible said shakily.

Robin lowered his head. "Your daughter has expressed a desire to help the titans fight crime, when it I am fully able to let her stay out of harms way here at the tower. I am asking your help to convince her to stay safe."

"What the hell are you doing Robin?" Kim asked standing.

"Kimmie cub?" Mr. Possible waited until his daughter's attention was on him. "He has just as much right to try and convince you as I do." Mr. Possible let his words sink in. "However, Robin, I have already tried on multiple ocasions. I trust in my daughters judgement."

"As do I." Mrs. Possible laid a hand on her husbands shoulder. "We do not like the idea of our daughter in harms way, but that doesn't change the fact that it is what she chooses to do."

"And, we support what our daughter chooses to do." Mr. Possible stated proudly.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He huffed. "I will do my best to train them to protect themselves."

"That is all we ask." Mr. Possible nodded.

Wade's small square spoke up from the corner of the screen. "We may have more issues than that." Wade paused. "I have been monitoring the transmission and I are seeing a temporal disparity." He looked up from his computer screen. "Kim, the world you are in is pulling away from ours, time wise."

"What does that mean Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well, by what I am seeing, in about three hours it will be impossible to talk normally. Your time is accelerating at almost an exponential rate." Wade typed furiously. "I'm setting up the Kimunicator to start sending comunicae as burst transmissions when it becomes necessary."

Kim sat heavily on the couch. "I know I said I'd stay in touch when I moved out, mom. Looks like it's going to be harder than I thought."

"Hold, up. What the hell are you two talkin about?" Monique cut in.

Wade did some more typing. "Monique, It's like this. If you send a message every day, Kim will get them every day at first then every week, month, years. Your still sending them once a day." Monique looked into the screen understanding what that meant.

"Is the signal degrading?" Robin asked.

Wade typed some more. "Signal is still strong. As time seperates it may get weaker, but I don't believe so."

Dr. Director finally spoke up. "We can rule out another dimension then."

"Why?" Mr. Possible asked.

"If it was mearly another dimension than time would not be splitting. Whenever Kim went into that place another universe split off. Temporal mechanics makes my head hurt." Dr. Director sighed.

"I think it best for the scientists to work on the problems. The way it looks there is much more support for Kim on your side. I will lend all the support I can from over here, but it isn't much." Robin sighed. "Anyway, I am getting some sleep. Tomorrow is a training day." The Titans groaned. "And your daughter and companions will need rest too." Robin left.

The rest of the Titans began leaving. Starfire stopped. "New Friends. There are several empty rooms at the end of the hall over there. I will leave you to talk with your parents. I do not believe it will be a problem if you desire food from our stores. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Starfire." Kim said and watched the orange skinned young woman fly away. Kim sighed. "Well this sucks."

"Your telling me girl." Monique stood. "I gotta go, but I will be sending that daily message. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Mon." Kim looked at her father who was already dressing down his lab coat. "Anything's possible for a Possible, right dad?" Her voice broke.

"Look Kimmie Cub, you and Ron have saved the world many times over. I think I can manage punching a hole into another universe." He put a hand on his wife's shoulder as he stood. "I'll be spending a lot of time at the lab. Don't wait up."

"Just grab your pillow on the way out. You know how that cot gets your neck sore."

"Oh good thinking." Mr. Possible left with a smile.

"I will join him. I know a thing or two about temporal mechanics." Dr. Director left the screen.

"Mom, Dad?" Ron asked.

Ron's father pointed a finger at the screen. "You just stay by Kim's side. You keep her safe and you will be safe, got it?"

Ron nodded. "You got it pop."

"We'll be sending messages along with the Possibles, so you do the same allright?"

"I will mom." Ron sighed.

His parents left the room hugging each-other. Leaving Wade and Mrs. Possible. "You know I love you Kim. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll try mom." Kim couldn't help the feeling that they were saying goodbye.

"Your father will get the rest of you home. Or our name isn't Possible." She couldn't help the tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know mom. I'll stay in touch." Kim spoke waveringly.

Her mother cut her connection leaving Wade filling the whole screen. "It's all set up Kim. Just open the kimunicator and it will start recording to send a message. You sleep well Kim."

"Good night Wade. And thanks." Kim said as the connection was cut.

Kim held her head in her hands and small sobs escaped her. The sobs subsided and she was nuged. Kim looked up to see Shego handing her a plate. "The buffoon found some sandwich stuff and made some."

"Thanks, Shego." Kim stood and took the plate and followed her to the table.

"You know that Robin fellow is right. This world is nothing like ours. I really don't want to fight the things here." Shego said as she drank from a soda.

Kim grinned, "But I thought you were the best?"

Shego held up a hand. "Don't try and stroke my ego. There is self confidence, and there is stupidity. I am not stupid Kim. You may think you can take on anything, and I see that as stupid."

"But at least Kim is willing to try. Ain't that right K.P.?" Ron set three sandwiches on the table.

Kim took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly and swallowed. "Fine, if after the training session tomorrow, I don't think I can handle it. I will back out."

"But, K.P.?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Shut up, Stoppable. Now that is a smart choice." Shego watched the look of complete despair on Kim's face. "It may go against your grain, but so is staying in a hero's house for others."

Kim gave a small smile. "Right." She took a deep breath. "Till tomorrow then." The remainder of the meal was eaten in silence. The rooms they had been given were well kept, but bare. It would do for now.

I want to appologize in advance to the readers. From here it gets rushed. I know, bad Idea. But I want to really get to where I want the story to go. I think the way I did it works really well and this way it ensures that I will actually finish something. So many of my stories end up at the bottom of a very deep pile as more ideas take precidence before the first one is done. Zoom on over to and look for Draconians in the fantasy section and you can find my very first Idea for a story. I'll finish this one in a few days hopefully.


	3. Revelation

I will warn you. This is quite possibly one of the oddest and most improbable things that has cropped up in the sick and twisted relm known as my mind.

But I think you may like it. All characters are copyrighted to their creators while the storyline itself is my own.

It is kind of a sequel to my earlier story That One Thing, so, I suggest you read it. If you don't, prepare for a surprise. Or many. Thanks.

Oh and by the way, the only way for one to get better is for people to tell him he is screwing up. hint, hint

My appologies on my rushiness I swear it gets better and yes ron does get smarter at some point.

* * *

Kim groggily walked into the main room still in her mission clothes. What greeted her was a feeding frenzy. Ron and Shego were both awake and were participating in the fight. Kim laughed. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. She looked out of the big windows that she had hoped to see a sunrise from, but were still dark. She deftly reached into the fighting arms and pulled out a waffle. She chewed on it without syrup. "Why so early? It's sunday right?" 

"Exactly." Robin said extricating himself from the table to stand beside her. "Even villans take a day off, mostly. That gives us one day a week to train really hard."

"I see." Kim continued to eat the waffle.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Raven asked startling Kim. "How they fight over the food like a pack of rabid wolves."

Kim smiled. "Actually I think it is refreshing. At my house we were always cautious. The tweebs, my twin brother dweebs, are always experimenting with rockets, so we have to be wary should one of them get out of control."

"I see." Robin said. "Hey Starfire. Why don't you take Kim up to watch the sunrise?"

"Oh a most glorious suggestion friend Robin." Starfire stuffed a mustard covered waffle into her mouth.

Kim walked into the kitchen and looked for the coffee pot. There was none. "Hey Robin? Don't you guys have cofee?"

Raven walked into the kitchen. "We really can't stand the stuff. I'll get you some tea? We can work on the cofee at another time."

"Sure. Thanks." Kim felt digected. "You kind of get used to the stuff after a while."

Raven shuddered as she poured the boiling water into a cup. "I don't know how you can drink it. Here I'll give you some Earl Gray. That should be robust enough for you."

Kim took the offered cup, "Thanks. At first I hated it, but before long I was waking up to the smell of it in the morning. Then I couldn't wait to have that first cup. I guess you would call it an aquired taste." Kim sipped the hot liquid. "Excellent."

"Come, friend Kim. The sunrise awaits." Starfire nearly dragged Kim to the elevator. The doors opened up to the roof of the tower. Starfire led her to one of the sides overlooking the bay. "The sun on earth here is most glorious. Very beutiful."

Kim sipped the tea. "I agree." The first ray of sunshine nearly blinded her. Kim watched the sky come to life in many hues of red and orange. She watched as Starfire seemed to drink the oncoming rays of sunshine. Starfires skin flushed with the solar energy and a wide smile graced her face. Kim giggled.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing. It is just nice to see such a ray of sunshine. Excuse the pun."

"It is more accurate than you may think. My powers are fed by solar energy. The sun and stars. This is the morning meal for my powers."

Kim just stared silently and sipped her tea. Faintly Kim heard her name being called. Kim looked over the edge of the building to see the tiny figures of the titans leaving the building. "We should go."

"You are correct." Kim felt strong arms circle her waist then felt the weightless ness of freefall. Just before they hit the ground she felt her weight return to her as she gently touched down.

Kim breathed heavily for a few moments. "Next time a warning would be nice." Kim set her now empty cup down beside the door.

"My apologies, friend Kim. I forget that you are not accustomed to this place yet."

"It's allright Star. Kim can handle anything." Ron reassured Starfire.

"Yeah it's cool." Kim said.

* * *

The obstacle course was no big. Ron was not well suited to it, but that Kim expected. The team exercises were rather challenging. The only thing that kept Shego from failing those completely was the fact that Kim knew how Shego moved. Everybody dusted themselves off as they headed to an open area. "Starfire and Shego." Robin said. Announcing the first challengers. 

"Hey, no fair. The alien can fly." Shego pouted.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "So. If your half as good as you believe than it shouldn't be a problem."

Shego huffed as she made her way down the short hill to face Starfire. "Hey honey, ready?"

"I am ready." Starfire started by launching a starbolt at Shego's midsection.

Shego shied away from the energy bold. "Princess is going to have to do better than that." Shego ignited her hands and gave the now flying Starfire a ball of plasma.

"What does being a monarch have to do with this?" Starfire asked.

Jinx leaned over to Kim while watching the fight. "Finally someone who understands the value of banter."

"We've been fighting for a long time and we're both pretty good at it." Kim smiled.

"Great!" Jinx clapped her hands.

"So, princess are you and the green midget a couple?" Shego jumped and grabbed Starfires foot. She pulled down hard sending Starfire into the earth.

"No, Beasboy is not my boy who is a friend." Starfire pulled herself out of the earth and launched another series of energy shots at Shego.

"Is Shego going to use relation ships in her banter?" Raven asked Kim.

"She does frequently. Why?" Kim replied.

Raven merely chuckled. "She had better not."

"Banter is most often a lie, Raven. It is only used to trip up the enemy. You know she won't mean it." Kim said. Then added, "I hope."

"So who is the lucky earthling?" Shego landed a punch on Starfire.

"If you must know my lover is Raven." Shego was tripped up enough for Starfire to send her flying herself.

Kim shook her head. "Is that true?"

Raven looked over at her her eyes black. "What of it?"

Kim held her hands up in front of her face. "Nothing, just wondering." Kim sighed as Raven's eyes returned to normal.

Shego recovered quickly. "So you're a dykes!"

Kim helped Jinx hold Raven back. Meanwhile the fight continued. "If that is a term referring to a lesbian. Than yes." Starfire launched twin beams of fury at Shego from her eyes.

"So, how is she in the sack?" Shego grinned dodging the beams.

"That is none of your business." Starfire resorted to bolts of energy.

"Aw come on. She is so repressed I bet she just lets it all come out in between the covers." Shego danced around the bolts.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her." Raven was repeating it over and over.

"She isn't eaven warmed up, Raven. Just relax she doesn't mean it. She's just trying to wind Starfire up." Kim tried reassuring the mage.

Raven suddenly calmed down. "Oh. Good than Starfire will kill her for me." Kim looked at Raven questioningly.

"I told you that is none of your business." Starfire was getting very angry at this point.

"Look at her. She has quite the body. I wouldn't mind gettin a peice of that ass." Shego's grin faded as Starfire dropped from the air and stopped firing energy. "What's the matter? Did I hit a sore spot?"

Starfire roared and rushed Shego. "You are mine." Starfire ignored the balls of plasma that rolled off of her body. Star landed a crushing blow to Shego.

"Calm down little lady. I don't want to hurt you." Shego stated shakily.

"But, it is I who want to hurt you." Starfire said as she missed Shego's lithe form yet again.

"Nah. No more playing." Shego jumped over starfire and climbed onto the girls back. Shego laid a finger on the girls forhead and emitted a carefully controled stream of plasma into Star's brain. Starfire slumped to the ground. Shego picked her up and walked up the hill.

"What did you do to her!" Robin yelled and the titans came to ready.

Kim stepped between them. "Robin. Cool it. It is just a little trick Shego can do to knock someone out. Star will be up in a few hours with a small headache thats all." The titans calmed down.

Shego gently laid the girl down on the ground. "She gets wriled up way too easy." Shego said.

"Did you mean all that?" Raven asked.

Shego lowered her eyes and Kim slapped a hand over her own face. "Why, sweet thing? Do you want some Shego?" Shego's voice was low and sultry. Raven backed off.

"Shego, stop. You're scaring the poor girl." Kim admonished the older woman.

Beastboy smiled broadly. "Wow, you're a lesbian, too."

Shego glared at him as if he was a toad. "No, I'm just willing to try anything once."

"All right, enough. Kim, you're up next. Your opponent will be." Robin was interrupted.

"Oh. Me. I want to fight her. Finally someone who can banter." Jinx waved her hand in the air.

"Fine. Jinx, have a ball." Robin sighed.

The bantering started as they walked down the hill. "So, whats the story between you and Ron?" Jinx asked.

"Been friends since Pre-K" Kim replied.

"Friends with benefits?" Jinx grinned.

Kim was shocked. "No! We did go out for a while, but nothing happened. We broke up and still are friends." Kim settled into her normal stance.

Jinx started moving. "I bet he still want's to get into your pants though." Jinx tried hitting Kim.

Kim danced away from the cartwheeling woman. "I'm sure he does. So, you got a guy?"

"Metal man up there." Jinx landed a kick that knocked Kim off balance.

"Really. How far have you gone?" Kim asked as she tried futily to hit Jinx.

"Well I'll just give you the whole story." Jinx sumorsaulted over Kim and slapped Kim on the back. "I got raped right. My power exploded and turned the three shits into jelly. I went into a coma." Kim tried sweeping Jinx's legs. "When I came to, Cy was there. I knew he cared for me. He took me to the tower than backed off." Jinx's kick landed making Kim go to one knee. "I got better and asked him out. We went out for a long time. He was real cool about the sex thing and never pressed the issue. In my mind I thought he didn't press it 'cause he thought I was damaged goods. Well anyway eventually I got the courage up and asked."

Kim blocked a punch. "What happened?"

"As Starfire would put it, a most glorious night." Jinx doged a kick to her head.

"Really?" Kim doged a sidekick.

"And I'll tell you a little secret." Jinx leaned in close from behind Kim. "Hung like a horse." Jinx quickly jumped away and aimed a Hex at Kim's pants.

The pants pooled around a completely shocked Kim, displaying for the world a set of white cotton panties with a small embroidered care bear. From the top of the hill the laughter started. "Finally it happens to someone other than the Ronster." Ron yelled extending his hands to the sky.

Kim angrily pulled the pants up and held them with one hand, "That was so not cool." Kim said and punched the hysterically laughing Jinx. The blow was meant to throw her off balance, not to send her slamming into one of the rocky projections.

Kim rushed over to the prone Jinx. "You okay? I didn't mean that."

Jinx shook her head. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Kim helped her up. "I guess I don't know my own strength." Kim said helping the young woman up the hill.

"Well it seems someone needs some practice in controlling her strength." Robin said and couldn't help the smile. "Would a care bear plushie work?" The laughter started again.

"I knew you were a goodie two shoes, but Kim. That is just too easy." Shego erupted in uncontollable laughter.

The laughter went on for several minutes before Robin finally called for quiet. "Okay enough. Ron. You and me." Robin started walking down the hill.

Reluctantly Ron followed. Kim turned to the others. "Ron can't fight. Why is Robin doing this."

Jinx laid a hand on Kim's arm. "He probably see's something in him."

"What?" Kim was incredulous.

"Robin is a natural leader. He has no powers, but he can see the potential in someone. He isn't perfect, but he is right more often than not." Raven spoke.

"Trust us Kim. He won't hurt Ron. Too, much." Jinx said.

"Besides, I can heal him." Raven reasured Kim.

Robin settled in a martial arts stance waiting. Ron made an exagerated karate pose and motioned for Robin to come get some. Robin scowled, then lunged at Ron. Ron blocked a few, but many of the hits got through. Ron landed a lucky blow on Robin, splitting the leaders lip. Robin slammed his fist into the side of Ron's head. Robin did it again and Ron was on the ground. Ron looked up at Kim. "Help K. P. Sidekick in trouble."

Robin spit blood onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing!" Robin was yelling. "Stop lying to me. Where is the honor in lying?" Robin delivered a solid kick to Ron's ribs causing the young man to double up on the ground.

Kim tried to go help Ron. She was stopped by Jinx. "Let them do this alone."

Kim continued to fight. "He is my best friend. I have to help him." Kim was silenced by Shego placing a hand on Kim's arm.

"Let the man work Kim. I do it to Drakken all the time. Ron will be okay. I don't think Robin would hurt him too badly." Shego's words were calm.

Kim was shocked that Shego had used her real name. She sighed and watched, helpless.

"I know you will follow her wherever she goes. She cannot be wasting her time trying to protect you. She needs someone to watch her back. How can you do that when you lie to yourself, and to everyone else. Quit hiding and show me what you can do." Robin's words stung the prone Ron.

Ron thought back to Yamanouichi and the promise he had made to Yuri. 'I can't break that promise.' Ron thought to himself. Ron cringed as another kick winded him. 'This guy won't stop untill I reveal it though. Wait Kim has powers. I can blame it on the portal.' Ron smiled. 'The portal.' Ron looked at Kim and nodded. He stood. Ron called to the Lotus Blade. A whistling could be heard as a long staff embedded itself in the rock near Ron. The staff still glowed with heat from its travels. When the metal cooled he grabbed the staff and pulled it free. "Watch out, the Ronster has come out to play."

"That isn't the Ron I know." Kim said quietly.

Robin produced his own staff and stood ready. "Now this is the Ron I want to see." Robin launched and the two began trading blows. They were a blur of action that was very hard for the watchers to follow.

"That is deffinetely not the buffoon. Robin is still holding back though." Shego commented. "C'mon Robin, give him everything!" Shego yelled.

Robin heard the shouted suggestion. He continued to fight eavenly matched. He leapt back from the fight. "Time to take it to the next level." Robin split the staff and held on to the two short sticks. He lept back into the fight.

Ron morphed the Lotus blade into a set of sticks similar to Robin's except that these were slightly rubbery. Ron smiled wickedly feeling the mystical monkey power fill him up. The rubbery sticks would bend around the blocking one's of Robin to deliver full force to the hero's body. "I can go there, too."

Robin leapt away and up and threw one of his explosive disks at Ron. Before his eyes, Robin watched Ron's two sticks change into a Lacross stick. Ron caught the disk and launched it back at Robin. "Shit." Was all Robin said as he launched a boomerang at the oncoming projectile.

"I want cool things to throw." Ron devided up the Lotus blade into eight balls of metal. 'If I can't land a hit I'll make sure he doesn't throw any more stuff at me.' Ron launched the balls at Robin, using his control of the Lotus blade to make them flit about while Robin tried to block them all. Ron rushed in to help his little helpers. Robin was quickly swamped with the number of things coming at him. Robin took many hits untill finally he held up his hands.

"I'm done. You win." Robin said.

The silence on the hill was deafening. Ron morphed the Lotus blade into a necklace, and bowed to Robin. "Thanks for a great fight man."

Robin returned the bow. "Next time I will defeat you."

Beastboy spoke first. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

Raven smiled. "If what you think you saw was Robin getting his butt handed to him, than yes."

Robin and Ron reached the top of the hill at this point and Ron was being given a wide berth. "What'dya think K.P.?"

Kim looked incredulously at Ron. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

"What are you talkin about K.P?" Ron looked sad. "I guess the portal did give me some powers."

Kim hugged Ron. "I guess. Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine now." Ron said.

"You just got beaten by an idiot." Cyborg said.

"There is no need to rub it in." Robin said. "We still have half a day left so lets have lunch and after that well do some sparring. Shego I want you to work with Jinx. You and Kim fight way to similar for my tastes. Jinx I want you to try and teach her some of your moves. Ron get with Beastboy. Maybe he can give you some pointers on shapeshifting. And Kim. You and me in the Gym."

Raven picked up Starfire. "What's for lunch?"

"I'll call the pizza guy." Cyborg slid a cellphone from a compartment.

"That's fine." Robin said.

* * *

Kim stepped into the gym dressed in a practice Gi that Robin had given her. Robin stood across from her on the mat. "So what is the plan?" Kim asked him. 

"I figure just some sparring. I really need you and Shego to advance down different paths when it comes to fighting styles."

"Strength in diversity?" Kim quipped.

"You could say that." Robin smiled. Robin settled into a simple stance. "What we really want to work on is for you to control your strength. I just want to have a little sparring match to see where you are."

"Sounds good. I will try not to hurt you." Kim smiled and settled into a stance.

Robin lunged and Kim esily blocked the blow. Kim countered with a kick to Robin's midsection. Their fight continued as Robin progressively moved faster and faster. 'Got to think faster. Got to anticipate his moves.' Kim thought to herself. Then suddenly the world slowed. Kim watched Robin's flying kick in slow motion an she saw what she had to do. She grabbed his ankle and swung sideways and threw him into one of the padded walls. "Stop. Stop. Something is wrong." Kim heard her words as if they were catching up to her.

When Robin spoke it sounded the same. "What's wrong?"

"The world slowed down." Kim focused on Robin and saw many criscrossing lines clowing on his skin. "And you're glowing."

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Robin took out his comunicator. "Raven, Cyborg. Meet me in the infirmary. Something is wrong with Kim." Robin placed an arm around Kim and led her down the hall to a door marked with a red cross. "Here just sit down here."

Cyborg was waiting. He placed several test probes on Kim's skin and started to analyze the data. "Her brain waves are off the chart. Something is definetely happening."

Raven entered the room. "What's wrong?"

Kim spoke up. "The world is happening so slowly. And I think I am seeing energy." Kim sounded fine if her words were a little fast.

"Raven you think you can get in there and help her stop this?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. Raven stepped into a large cavern and found Kim sitting down in it. "Kim show me what you see."

"Whoa! Raven. You scared me." Kim spoke naturaly here.

"Now down to business. Show me what you see." Raven spoke hastily.

Kim changed a wall of the cavern to what she saw. Raven studied it for a few moments. "See? This isn't normal, is it?" Kim was scared.

"No, Kim. It isn't. What were you thinkin when it happened?" Raven asked.

"I was thinkin I had to think faster than Robin, to defeat him." Kim stated. "Maybe if I think I have to think normally?"

Raven shrugged. "I would think so. Give it a shot." Raven watched as their display of the surroundings returned to normal. "Excellent."

"Wow. That would give me a huge advantage in a fight." Kim was in awe.

Raven chuckled, "What, besides the super strength?"

Kim chuckled too. "I'm going to try this a few more times. You want to stay?"

"I suppose I could." Raven stated.

Kim turned the weird sight on and off a few times and tried to change the speed with miminal success. "It's like the normal tic-tock of a clock, but I only get the tic. I think thats what I'm going to call it. The Tic."

"This is the first time I've seen anything like this. Maybe the Flash might have it, but I don't know."

"The Flash?"

"Just another superhero. He is incredibly fast."

"How fast?" Kim was interested.

"Running between raindrops fast." Raven said. "Well it looks like you have rudamentary control over this. I'm going to back out now and we can see if it is affecting you physically."

"Okay."

* * *

There drakwolfstoppable some mmp for you. 


	4. Change in Policy

I will warn you. This is quite possibly one of the oddest and most improbable things that has cropped up in the sick and twisted relm known as my mind.

But I think you may like it. All characters are copyrighted to their creators while the storyline itself is my own.

It is kind of a sequel to my earlier story That One Thing, so, I suggest you read it. If you don't, prepare for a surprise. Or many. Thanks.

Oh and by the way, the only way for one to get better is for people to tell him he is screwing up. hint, hint

Jinx and Robin were trying the whole scared straight effect or Kim's parents.

* * *

Kim flopped down on the bed in the room she was given. The dull gray walls were somewhat depressing. Kim decided she should do some painting before too long. She pulled the kimunicator out from the drawer where it was safe. She turned it on to watch her messages. 

Moniques perky face filled the screen. "Hey, Kim. How's it going. Well all is well here in Middleton. The principal looked at me like I was crazy when I tried to tell him what happened. I was like, 'Fine don't believe me, call the Dr. Ps if you don't'. Sure 'nuf he called and he, believe it or not, appologized to me. It was wierd. Bonnie is extatic, as expected. She already took over the team. That is about it. Talk to you later girl." Kim sighed.

Kim's mom came on next. "Hey baby. All is well here. In fact your little brothers are helping your father at the lab. It's kind of funny, but their youthfull curiosity makes them a big help. Your father hasn't slept yet, but you know as well as I do that it takes quite some time for him to sleep when he wants to work on a project. He asked me to tell you he loves you. Also he says they are really close to finding out what happened. They are working on several brand new theories. He says that when he gets you back he will accredit all the papers to you. If you understand them or not. Oh and by the way. When I get off, Wade says the kimunicator will pop out a transponder chip. He wants you to afix it to some inanimate object in your room. That way they can test getting something through. Anyway. I love you Kimmie. Stay safe." Kim sighed again. She knew this was only going to get harder. She caught the chip that fell out and stuck it to the clock on the dresser.

Kim turned on the recording feature of the kimunicator. "Hi, Mom, Monique. It looks like all of us have powers. Shego has her same old powers and she feels kind of put out. Me I am super strong, but I am not invincible. Also, Mom you may know something about this, I can go into like a trance. I call it the Tic. You know the tic-tock of one of those old clocks, well I don't get the tock in this state. My brain goes into overdrive, everything around me seems to slow down and I see the energy flow of everything. I am going to send along the EKG's that Cyborg took. When we get a chance I will send some MRI's of when I'm in the Tic and normally. From what we have there are no side effects. Anyway, Ron has powers too. Believe it or not Ron has got some moves. He even beat Robin in a sparring match. Ron has got this metal thing he can morph into anything. It was wild watching the fight. We haven't had to fight any super villans yet. It has been a couple of days now. Meals around here are like a feeding frenzy. But there are no rockets destroying food. I suppose that is all. Bye Mom. Oh, I think I will only send messages in response to yours or when something important happens. That way you won't get messages every other second. Bye." Kim stopped recording. She plugged in the chip of EKGs and attached the data to her message. She hit the send button.

Kim closed her eyes. Wow she was tired. The morning session took more out of her than she thought. Her eyes flew open as an alarm blared. She knew the sound of trouble when she heard it. She was already out the door and halfway down the hall when she heard Robin's voice from her Titan comunicator, "Titans, trouble."

Kim nearly lept into the main room, "What's the sitch, Robin?" It felt weird saying that.

"Cinderblock is tearing up downtown." Cyborg explained.

"Who is Cinderblock?" Ron asked.

"Not who, but what. It's some construct of stone. No one knows where it came from, but someone brought him here to cause damage." Robin stated. "Raven?"

"I'll hold down the fort." Shego said.

Raven enveloped the titans, Kim, and Ron in her black mist. When it evaporated they were on top of a building that shuddered in the morning sun. "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled.

The huge golem was trashing everything it could. Robin launched several of his explosive charges to get its attention. No matter what the titans did, it didn't leave a mark on the stone body. Kim grabbed Cyborg. She made a fist. He nodded. Both of them rushed Cinderblock at the same time and hit it with everything they had. The monster flew through several buildings before coming to a stop. It layed motionless.

"Nice hit." Cyborg said.

"No, big. You too." Kim replied rubbing her sore knuckles. She was strong, not invincible. "Is it dead?"

"No, you two just knocked it out. The cops come and restrain him in a special holding cell." Raven explained.

"From experience Cinderblock is only broken out when enemy villans wish to provide a distraction." Starfire explained.

As if on que all of the assembled titans's comunicators beeped. Everybody opened them. "Hello titans."

Cyborg scowled. "Brother Blood."

"I will make this quick. We have Robin. As long as you don't interfere with our plans he will be safe. Simple. Goodbye." The screen went blank.

"Who's the freaky old dude?" Ron asked.

"That freaky old dude ran what was the Hive. He can control minds and uses red energy shields." Cyborg explained.

"This is bad." Beastboy commented.

"Let's get back to the tower. I can pinpoint Robin's location from there." Cyborg explained. Raven obliged the transportation back.

Shego looked up from filing her nails. "That didn't take long. Hey, where is the Boy Wonder?"

"He was kidnapped." Kim explained.

Shego frowned. "That isn't nice." Shego turned to the main sitting area. "Hey Randy, can you track down Robin?"

An unfamiliar male voice filled the room with it's slight southern drawl. "Which one? The belt one or the communicator?"

"What did you do to my computer!" Cyborg was pissed.

Shego scowled. "I put in a personality chip and an AI. Trust me your security is at least doubled now. Besides, he likes you."

Cyborg grumbled for several seconds. "Randy was it? The belt chip, please."

"Ho, Ho, and he is curtius. And you wonder why I like my daddy." The screen displayed an overview of the city. A small red dot showed Robin's location. "There you go."

Cyborg breathed deeply. "All right, Titans. Let's go."

Kim held up her hands. "Maybe that isn't such a good idea. No offence, but wouldn't it be better to sneak in and get Robin. A frontal assualt will give them time to move him."

"Me and K.P. Have been sneaking into lairs for a long time. We could get him out fast without the colateral damage." Ron added.

Cyborg seemed to fume. "You're right." Cyborg relented. "You can take the T-Car."

"Actually I think it's better to wait for nightfall. It's always easier at night. They wouldn't really hurt Robin would they?" Kim asked concerned.

"They might, but it's doubtful." Raven explained.

"It would be a lot better if we had someone who was exceptional with security systems." Kim said hintingly. Shego looked up and scowled. "If we fail, there goes your ticket home."

"You play dirty, Princess." Shego stood and leaned on the back of the couches. "All right Randy, pull up the scematics for this building, sewer systems, and lets get at least partials of the surrounding buildings."

"You got it little lady." Randy relpied.

Robin looked up from where he was chained. His body still twiching from the taser. "You'll never get those codes from me, Blood."

Brother blood applied the taser to Robin's body again. "That is fine. The codes are secondary. This is fun, isn't it?" He cackled.

"Not so much. Why are you doing this?" Robin asked as he panted. Sweat slicked his exposed upper body. His belt laid on the nearby work table.

"I do it because my new masters asked me to."

"And who are they?"

Blood tasered Robin again. "Ah, ah, ah. I ask the questions here." Blood set the taser on the table. "I am going to go get some better tools. You stay right there." Blood left the room and the two henchmen closed the door as they took up new positions inside the door.

Robin watched in awe as within a second three figures entered the room throught a ventilation duct in the ceiling, knocked out the guards, and had him free. The one that was using the green plasma to weld the door shut must be Shego. The one stuffing his outfit and belt into a duffel bag was Ron, and the one that was holding him close was Kim. "Be quiet and hold on tight." Kim whispered to him.

Shego attached a cord to a harness on her back and tugged. The cord retracted slowly untill she was in the duct then her feet dissapeared. Ron did the same. Kim hooked herself up and tugged on the chord. They acended slowly until their shoulders were inside then Kim used their weight to tug on the cord again and they shot upward. They flew out of the hole and Kim deftly landed on the roof. Shego removed the device they used to pull themselves out, and carefully replaced the duct cover. Before Robin knew it all four were hooked together in one harness. Shego threw the large ring that connected them together high into the sky and a blue and orange streak grabbed it. Robin huffed and they were forcable taken off the roof. Raven and Starfire didn't stop untill they were safely on top of the Titans Tower.

Cyborg was waiting. "How did it go?"

Before anyone could be unhooked Kim turned to Robin. "I am so sorry Robin. If I had known they were torturing you I would have gone right away. I convinced them to wait until nightfall. It is all my fault."

Robin waived her off. "It's okay. That was perfect. Who planned that?"

Cyborg came forward. "Kim, Shego, and Randy."

"Who is Randy?" Robin asked shucking off the harness.

"When Shego souped up our security, she added an AI with a personality. Let's get you down to the Infirmary. You look like shit." Cyborg explained.

Robin nodded. "Being hit with a tazer a thousand times will do that." Robin let himself be led down.

Robin left the infirmary with an order to take it easy. He stepped into the main room where all the titans were gathered. "That was excellent. I would like to say that I am extremely proud of you Cyborg."

"I didn't plan the thing. It's Kim who talked me into it."

"It's you who listened and heard a better plan. Let me guess, you got the message and immediately turned to hit the place." Robin waited for the nods. "Good. They were expecting that and had planned accordingly."

"What gets me is they actually tortured you. They've never done that." Raven commented.

"What scares me is that Brother Blood is working for someone." Robin waited for the news to kick in. "Whatever they're planning is big. It also means they're scared of us. I really want to hit them hard. I don't like being tortured."

As if on cue the big screen came to life. What looked back at them were a trio of very evil looking things. The one on the right was a very decrepid looking old man. To the left was a large gorrila, and in the center was a robot looking thing with an exposed brain in a glass jar on top. The brain's jar pulsed green as he spoke. The words were mechanical. "Hello, Titans. I admit I was not very pleased to hear of your escape Robin. I was going to contact you sooner or later." The camera panned out to display four heads on sticks.

Beastboy slid to his knees. "The Doom Patrol."

"Yes, Beastboy. The Doom Patrol. A group of super heroes who dedicated their lives to putting us, the Brotherhood of Doom behind bars. We got tired of having them inour way, so we got rid of them perminently."

"You won't get away with this." Robin scowled.

"Oh we will. In fact here is someone else who had disrupted our plans."

A small screen poped up displaying a young black man trussed up to a metal device. The divice was badly melted but intact. Robin murmered. "Hot Spot." Hot Spot was clearly unconcius. A woman entered the frame and lifted the man's head. When the knife first started cutting the mans throat he woke up. "NO!" Robin shouted. Hot Spot could only gurgle as his life spilled down his front. The screen disapeared.

"I warn you, Titans. Do not interfere with our plans." The transmission ended.

Kim was busy trying to understand what happened. Shego spoke first. "Jesus Christ, they just killed that kid."

"That was a super hero. Just like Robot Man, Elastigirl, Negative Man, and Mento. That was the people who raised me." Beastboy looked like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"I have to go think. I'll be on the roof." Robin left the Titans and entered the elevator. The cool sea breeze greeted him on the roof. Robin fell to his knees. Hot Spot had been a good friend of his. Those monsters. Villans didn't kill superheroes, like superheroes didn't kill villans. It just wasn't right. His whole world was being turned upside down.

* * *

Robin was engulfed in flames and he was travelling. The enless tube of fire he was traveling down ended and he landed hard on the ground. It was hot here, very hot. His nostrils were filled with the pungent smell of sulfer. "Welcome, aprentice." A familiar voice spoke behind Robin. 

Robin wheeled on the figure, "Slade." The word was more of a curse to Robin. "I thought you were gone for good."

"You know I don't give up that easy."

"Where am I?"

Slade took off his mask revealing a skeletal face. "Some call it Hell, others Nifelheim. I call it home. I have pulled many favors to get you here. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to discuss with you. Send me back."

"I have seen what will become of the world should you back off. I have seen what happens if you do what you always do. In both cases the world is destroyed. No life exists when the Brotherhood of Doom does what they want." Slade stepped forward. "I propose another plan. They have upped the ante. Why don't you?"

Robin considered his words. "You know I can't do that. I could no longer call myself a super hero."

"That is all well, but if you don't they will succeed. I am not proposing you wage war on all villans. I suggest that rather than stay out of the Brotherhood's way, you hunt them down. The power Trigon bestowed upon me can still be used, Robin. I can offer it to you."

Robin mulled over Slade's words. "How can I trust what you're saying is true."

"Robin, have I ever lied to you? Sure I've misled and left out valuable information, but have I ever truly lied to you?"

Robin sighed. "No. But what's in it for you?"

"Think of it Robin. When I get back, and I will get back, will I want to rule a deserted waste?" Slade was adamant now. "I want people to rule, to break, to be my slaves, Robin. I can't rule a kingdom of one can I? Robin the world will end if you do not sacrifice your morality. You will be sacrificing more than just your life this time Robin. It is your sould you will plunge into Hell. If you do this you will save the world, and free up some much needed prison space. No one will accept you as a hero after this, but the world will be safe, and you will have the power to actually stand up to me when I return."

Robin went to his knees again. He bowed his head. "Fine. You're right this time."

"I always knew you would come over to my side, if only partially. I will even be nice and put my mark in your hand and not on your forhead. I will send another emisarry to aide you. Happy hunting." Robin felt Slade laugh as he traveled back through the tunnel.

* * *

Robin landed hard on the Titan's roof. The rest of the titan's rushed forward, "We heard screaming, are you allright?" Beastboy asked. 

Before anyone could reach him Raven shouted. "STOP!" Raven wrinkled her nose. "He smells like my father."

The Titans backed off. Robin stood. He opened his hand and showed his friends the mark of Slade. Beastboy looked at Robin with hurt in his eyes. "What have you done?"

"Made a deal."

"What kind of deal can you make with that evil bastard." Cyborg was angry.

"He offered me all the powers he once weilded, and in exchange I save the world." Robin said slowly.

"Why would Slade wish to save the world?" Starfire asked.

Robin grinned. "He wants to rule the world, not destroy it. Believe it or not there is a difference. The Brotherhood wants to destroy it."

"Kind of an enemy of my enemy, thing." Shego stated.

"You got it." Robin said.

"Why is saving the world any different this time?" Raven asked warily.

Robin stared at her. "The Brotherhood must be stopped, for good." Robin let the last two words sink in. "I can't ask you to come with me on this one. That would be like me trying to force you to throw everything you ever knew was right to the winds."

Jinx was the first to respond. "I'm in your corner Robin."

Cyborg looked at Jinx walking over to Robin. "Wherever Jinx goes, I go." Cyborg joined them.

Beastboy didn't say anything, he just walked over. "The Brotherhood of Doom cannot continue it's misdeeds." Starfire stated.

"My father always said I would end up just like him." Raven drifted over.

"Kim, you know I'm with you wherever you go." Ron said.

"I can't let you get hurt now can I princess?" Shego commented.

Kim's mind was in a turmoil. Just the thought of taking life was completely foreign to her. She saw how it ate away at her mother when a patient is lost. She also knew that if the world was truly destroyed she would never get home. Reluctantly she placed one foot forward.

"You know this means we can't be superheroes anymore, right?" Robin stated.

"I've always wanted a vacation." Cyborg stated.

* * *

It had taken weeks to get the word out and for all the superheroes in the world to assemble at the Justice Luege's tower. Finally all were assembled. Robin stepped up to the podium and looked out over the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. First I wish to show you the transmission that we recieved a while ago." Robin hit a button on the podium and the screen behind him played the Brotherhood of Doom's transmission to the Titans. There were gasps from the assembled. "That was our immediate reaction. What I called you all here for is to announce that the Teen Titans are no longer worthy of the title super hero." 

Superman stood and silenced the crowd. "Are you stating what I think you're stating."

Robin nodded. "We the Teen Titans intend to hunt down the Brotherhood of Doom. They have escalated force, so shall we."

"That's preposterous. You can't do that." Superman was apopleptic.

"I did not come here for discussion. I urge all you individual super heroes to group together to protect yourselves. I know that we cannot expect any help from you. When this is over we will be leaving. When not if Slade returns we will rise again to be rid of his evil. But until then we will not accept the mantle we are not worthy to wear. Thank you." Robin left the stage and the crowd parted for his titans.

* * *

They quickly left and flew the T-ship to their tower. When they arrived they had a visitor. "I let her in." 

"Why did you let someone in!" Robin was angry.

"Randy Identified her as a friendly. She wasn't so bad when she came in." Shego defended herself.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where is she now?"

"I just had to take a shower." The blond girl that greeted them was toweling off her hair. "Being encased in stone makes you feel pretty dirty."

"Terra? Is that you?" Beastboy stepped forward.

"Slade broke me out and said the Boy Wonder needed some aide. I have missed you guys so much." She was attacked by Beastboy. "Chill man. I'm not goin anywhere." Terra tried to extricate herself from Beastboy's arms.

"So, Slade breifed you?" Robin asked.

"Have we started yet?" She asked.

"Nope. I have to make one transmission then we're leaving the tower." Robin stated moving across the room to the large screen.

"Gotcha." Terra said as beastboy finally let go.

"Could you hear me while you were stoned?"

Terra laughed. "Good one. Yes, B.B." Terra nodded. "So do I."

Beastboy smiled. "I had almost given up hope."

"Good thing you didn't."

"Randy, I need a world wide transmission set up. I'm talking a full omega protocall." Robin stated.

"Are you sure? It's going to take me some time."

"I'm sure, Randy."

"Okay."

Kim followed the rest of the titans to gather behind Robin. Robin waited untill a small light blinked signaling that the connection was ready. Every screen that was on would now show the titans. All over the world. In foreign countries his words would be automatically subtitled in the native tounge. "Hello world, this is Robin, of the Teen Titans. I am initiating this transmission to publicly apologize. Jump city, we will be shortly leaving the Tower for we are no longer worthy of the title of super heroes. Recently an organization known as the Brotherhood of Doom killed several superheroes in an attempt to sway us to not interfere with their plans. Brotherhood of Doom, if you are listening. We accept your raise, and we raise too. Be warned the Teen Titans are hunting you." Robin cut the transmission.

"Not much for big speeches are you?" Shego commented.

Kim was introduced to Terra, and quickly retreated to her room.


End file.
